Lágrimas
by mfm2885
Summary: Dois irmãos lutam contra seus próprios sentimentos, Shun tentando mudar Ikki e Ikki não querendo ser mudado. Porém numa noite, ambos mostram-se bastante diferentes e um novo sentimento pode vir à tona. Shounen-ai.


Saint Seiya não me pertence.

"..."- pensamento.

-... – fala.

As frases em itálico são cópias de pensamentos/falas de um anime chamado Kyoshiro to Towa no Sora, ok?

Aviso: shounen-ai - Para aqueles que não sabem, relacionamento entre homens, nada pesado – e incesto.

Casal: Ikki x Shun

* * *

_**Lágrimas**_

Era noite.

Ikki andava pelas ruas da cidade sem se preocupar com a intensidade com que o vento batia em seu corpo ou bagunçava seus cabelos. Pensava em uma maneira de fazer as coisas corretamente, sem estragar o esforço de outros. Mas em todas as tentativas, fracassara. Porém...

Shun conseguira, de alguma maneira, influenciá-lo. E Ikki não sabia o porquê, mas não era apenas sua maneira de agir que havia mudado; seus sentimentos pelo irmão também.

E** isso **estava incomodando-o profundamente.

Não importa se sentia alegria, raiva ou até mesmo tristeza, _esses sentimentos passavam por ele como um rápido vento de primavera_. Ikki era invulnerável, imutável. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava. E como **tudo** tem um porém...:

Os olhos verdes de Shun, não mais pareciam apenas olhos verdes, e sim adoráveis esmeraldas; suas mãos, não mais eram apenas suas mãos, e sim delicadas e pequenas mãos; seu toque, não mais era apenas seu toque, e sim seda deslizando sobre a pele; seus lábios, não mais eram apenas seus lábios, e sim delicados e perfeitos lábios que pareciam porcelana ao toque, lábios que Ikki desejava cada vez olhava para eles; seu corpo, não era mais apenas seu corpo, e sim um corpo _exatamente como o céu, _límpido e perfeito_._.. Tudo em Shun havia mudado.

Shun agora preenchia o vazio de Ikki, _suavemente e calorosamente com algo_... Algo que ambos ouviram muito falar, mas nunca sentiram verdadeiramente. Algo que trazia um misto de sensações, e com todas elas, lágrimas.

Mas o motivo de Ikki estar vagando naquela noite não eram seus sentimentos ou pensamentos sobre o irmão... E sim a mudança que eles haviam causado em Shun.

-- x --

Shun, ao tentar mudar o irmão, havia mudado também: já não sorria tanto, não falava tanto, tornara-se um pouco insensível, suas feições agora eram de uma pessoa indiferente, que não se importava com nada. Mas, sem que transparecesse, Shun sofria imensamente com aquilo. Achava que todo seu esforço, toda a sua preocupação com o irmão não resultava em nada, e conseqüentemente, tudo que fazia se resumia a isso. Fora mais influenciado do que influenciou, e isso o degenerava aos poucos, lentamente, _engolido pela escuridão eterna._

Ambos mudaram e ambos não sabiam como lidar com isso agora. Ikki passava a maior parte do tempo andando, sozinho de preferência. Shun, aparentemente, não saia de seu quarto, não comia, não falava com mais ninguém, apenas chorava.

Mas naquela noite, Shun tomou uma decisão. Não agiria mais como criança, muito menos como um garoto mimado e estupidamente inocente. Porque tudo isso fora uma máscara, usada para ocultar todos seus verdadeiros pensamentos, sua verdadeira personalidade.

"_Transforme suas lágrimas em armadura". _Shun repetia isso mentalmente todos os dias de sua "inútil" vida. E parecia ter funcionado perfeitamente.

Colocou uma jaqueta e desceu rapidamente as escadas. Sabia onde encontrar Ikki, sempre soube.

Ikki por sua vez, continuava andando. "Shun... _o vento, o forte vento me carregando para longe_; como conseguiu mexer tanto assim comigo?".

- E eu que pensava não ter sentimentos... Quando os tenho, não sei lidar com eles!!

O vento uivava, abafando o som dos passos daqueles que passavam apressadamente por ele. Ikki estava tão absorto em pensamentos que não percebeu a presença de alguém atrás de si.

- Não mesmo... Irmão?? – Shun fizera questão de pronunciar sua última palavra próxima ao ouvido de Ikki, sussurrando, quase que cinicamente, enquanto andava – Humpf, quem diria... Ikki não sabe como lidar com seus sentimentos!

Ficou estático. Como Shun o encontrara? Desde quando Shun sabia por onde Ikki andava? Sentiu os braços do irmão o enlaçarem suavemente, provocando um leve arrepio em seu corpo.

- Sh-Shun!

- Shhh... – passava a ponta de seus dedos na face de seu irmão, sentindo a pele quente tremer ante ao toque - Estava despercebido o suficiente para notar-me! Segui você todos os dias em que saía, por todos os lugares que ia. Sei cada passo que deu nos últimos meses e inclusive as coisas que mais mexeram com você em seus "passeios" reflexivos...

Continuava sem reação. Desde quando Shun falava daquela maneira?

"Não posso ficar parado! Mesmo tendo ele tão perto de mim, sentindo o calor dele envolver-se com o meu" - Inconscientemente seus músculos relaxaram, fechou seus olhos e abaixou a cabeça - "Meu Deus... Perdoa-me pelo pecado que estou e irei cometer!"

Shun virou Ikki no abraço, encostando sua testa na dele, exalando o aroma amadeirado de seu irmão.

Porém nenhum deles se olhava. Evitavam o contato visual o máximo possível. Até o momento em que gotas d'água caíram em seus rostos. Foi então que Shun, subitamente, separou-se de Ikki. Voltou as costas para ele e, sem dizer nada, voltou pelo mesmo caminho que veio. Não queria que fosse tão fácil, mesmo sabendo que era errado, queria que o irmão sentisse o mesmo que sentiu. Queria que ele chorasse, que lamentasse por tudo que fez.

O que acontecia é que Ikki não sabia como chorar, muito menos como pedir perdão!!

-Não... Não Shun... Não vá... – e caiu de joelhos, deixando as primeiras lágrimas cálidas correrem livres por seu rosto. Libertando todos os sentimentos existentes em sua alma, toda angústia, toda dor. Tudo... E Shun sentiu também, não sabia como, mas sentiu.

E Shun então percebeu que o irmão mudara. Que todo seu esforço não fora em vão, que dera certo ser gentil e simpático diante a apatia dele. -Ikki... Ikki. IKKI!! – voltou onde deixara o irmão. Assim que o viu, abraçou-o e chorou junto com ele.

Apenas as lágrimas e a chuva testemunhavam a cena. As pessoas agora corriam tentando fugir da chuva e nem os notavam no meio dela, muito menos ouviam o que eles diziam.

-Nunca mais... – Ikki agarrou-se fortemente em seu irmão – deixe-me sozinho... – separou-se dele apenas para olhá-lo nos olhos – meu amor... – e beijar suavemente seus lábios - Não importam mais meus sonhos... Shun, por você, sacrificaria minha própria vida! Todos comportamentos que julguei como adequados e perfeitos para uma vida sem decepção não são mais úteis. Porque acabo de aprender, que uma vida sem sofrimento é uma vida sem amor... E eu amo você, Shun!!

-Ikki... Eu também te amo. Mas não deixe de ser quem verdadeiramente é com medo de sofrer, de enfrentar as pessoas e os problemas; porque isso é algo extremamente norm-

-NÃO!! Sofrer não é normal, porque dói! Sofrer DÓI!! - Ikki puxou o ar com força, levantando o punho e olhando-o nos olhos num misto de raiva e dor - SOFRER FAZ COM QUE PERCAMOS A RAZÃO, FAZ COM QUE TUDO AO NOSSO REDOR PAREÇA CONTRA NÓS, FAZ COM QUE NOS FECHEMOS PARA A VIDA E QUERAMOS NOS ENFIAR NUM MUNDO ILUSÓRIO E SOLITÁRIO!! SOFRER É ALGO EXTREMAMENTE A-N-O-

Shun só conseguiu calar o irmão beijando-lhe novamente, dessa vez profundamente – conseguindo com que os músculos de Ikki, novamente tensos, relaxassem e toda sua tensão desaparecesse – sentindo o outro seguir seus movimentos, transmitindo todo amor que conseguia.

-Ikki... Sofrer faz parte de todo aprendizado. Não é anormal. E eu tenho certeza de que sofreu todos os anos de sua vida, procurando por algo que preenchesse seu vazio – apontou na direção do coração dele – e eu acho também que eu não seria o único a preenchê-lo...

-Bobo... Foi o único que tentou, e é o único que merece ter todo meu carinho e amor!

-- x --

Naquela noite, dois corpos uniram-se, dois sentimentos fortaleceram-se, e as lágrimas existentes deixaram de rolar, e os vazios deixaram de existir. Tudo foi restabelecido e toda a mágoa e dor deixaram de perturbar-lhes.

* * *

Yo!! Gente, eu sempre quis escrever uma fic Ikki/Shun, e, de repente, a inspiração veio!!

Espero, sinceramente, que tenham gostado!!


End file.
